


You're Mine

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Smut, Violence, tw - cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean forced the reader to leave once the MOC started taking over. Unfortunately, no one warned her that he died and the new lean mean Dean isn’t so ready to let go.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Ash’s Hottest Dean Challenge @evansrogerskitten // SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo  
> Hottest Dean Prompt: Demon!Dean – Gif included in the text – “Ah, what is this a Lifetime movie, with your puppy dog eyes?”  
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Jealousy Gone Bad  
> A/N: Ahh Demon!Dean a good girl’s kryptonite. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “God, what a fucking week?” your co-worker Jessica flops onto your desk as you try desperately to finish your emails for the weekend. But she wasn’t wrong it had been one hell of a week that had most of your floor eyeing the time clock with excitement.

    “You’re not wrong. Two more emails and I’m done for the next week!” you hit send leaving just one. Will had promised you a beach vacation for your sixth month anniversary so of course, the last day before your vacation began had dragged on comically long.

    “Are you excited to get away? Do you think he’ll propose?”

    “It’s only been six months so I highly doubt it. Plus he knows I don’t want to get married and we have a good thing going so why mess it up.”

    “Oh, come on, Y/N! Who doesn’t want to marry the love of their life?” the question stung in ways you’d never be able to explain to Jessica. Will was a good man and he made you laugh, but he wasn’t the love of your life. That title had already been claimed and tarnished before you’d even met Will.

    “I’m just not the marrying type Jessica. I was the girl planning her funeral not her wedding as a child. Will, gets it.”

    “Whatever you say you morbid chick,” she smiled coyly. “But I better hear all the juicy details when you get back. I have to live vicariously through you.”

   “Yes ma’am,” Jessica finally heads out after that leaving you to finish your final email and shut down your computer. You make sure everything is in order at your desk quickly collecting your bag heading for the elevator to the parking garage. If someone had told you that one day you’d be a cubicle secretary for some big law firm in New York City you’d laugh at them until you passed out from lack of oxygen. Now the joke wasn’t so funny.

   The doors opened in the parking garage allowing you to exit heading for your vehicle. As your heels made sharp clangs on the cement you stop feeling old instincts take over. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you felt the weight of someone watching you. You slid your hand in your purse pulling out the angel blade Castiel had once procured for you and twirled it in your hand, old habits and all that. With the blade in one hand, you pulled out your flask filled with holy water in the other practically running to your car. You knew the car was safe thanks to the spells and charms you’d hidden within the vehicle. So once inside you relaxed before heading home. You’d put in a call to Garth to have an active hunter swing through or keep an eye on the area, but as for you security only. That life was behind you.

  Will’s large home came into view making the last of your insecurities melt away. Much like your car you’d take precaution to keep your home safe. At this point, it was probably as warded as the Bunker maybe a spell or two short, but still, relief filled your chest at the site as the garage opened beckoning you inside. Will’s car was already parked and the engine still a bit warm. He still had packing to do while you had finished before work this morning. Hanging your keys on the rack by the garage door you poured yourself a glass of wine before heading up to your bedroom.

   “Will? Will, baby, are you up there?” you called as you ascended the stairs slowly sipping the red wine. The double doors leading to your bedroom were closed but you could hear music playing in there despite the lack of light. You opened the door stepping inside seeing your bedside table light was on but the music made you freeze before you registered the figure hogtied on the bed.

   Stevie Nicks voice sang _Leather & Lace_ loudly, the song you’d forbidden ever be played because it was his song for you, as you realized Will was bound on the bed. He looked like he’d been beaten with a ripped shirt, bruises on his arms, and a gash over his left eye. But his eyes themselves were opened wide in complete and utter fear. He screamed through the bloodied gag at you tears filling his eyes. Without a thought, you dropped the glass rushing to the bed trying to undo the knots of the rope. Your hand pulled the gag away.

  “Baby! Run! He wants you! He’s not human please baby run!” Will pleads as your hands tremble trying to pull apart the taut ropes. The music suddenly stops and you ignore the way the silence fills the room concentrating on helping Will no matter how futile the effort seems.

  “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, William, I told you not to spoil her surprise,” you ignore the voice and the million memories the deep tone brings back to you.

   Slowly you turn placing yourself in front of Will’s beaten form and you see Dean Winchester for the first time in over a year. But already you can tell this isn’t your Dean. You knew he possessed the Mark of Cain but there was something more dangerous in his stance almost like a killer stalking their victim he walks forward and you take a deep breath. Dean’s eyes that always conveyed so many emotions are blank almost lifeless and then completely black as the eyes of a demons bore into you making you sink to your knees. Not your Dean. He can’t be a demon.

   He kneels down fingers placed under your chin forcing you to meet his blackened eyes, “Miss me, Princess?”

##  **Then**

   You could feel Sam’s gaze locked onto you as you slipped in and out of traffic following the location of Dean’s cell from your phone’s GPS app. Something had been off with Dean ever since he had taken on the Mark of Cain. You had been with Dean and Crowley when they met Cain. The man or demon is more accurate had pulled you aside warning you especially that it would change the man you loved. You didn’t know why you hadn’t believed him.

   “Y/N, I know you are worried but please slow down. We can’t die on the way to get him,” Sam cautioned.

   “Sorry Sammy, but Dean’s been gone for hours and he always answers when I call,” you muttered slowing down before turning onto the street where the signal had stopped. But when you turned onto the street your heart thudded seeing the Impala was parked in a lot of a by the hour hotel. “Sam?”

   “Y/N,” you spun into the spot next to Baby ignoring Sam climbing out of the car without turning off the engine. Your mind didn’t even consider what he would be doing in a place like this hotel before your gun was out and you were kicking in the door of the room.

   Dean was naked his hips pounding into the petite blonde resting on all fours mewling calling out his name. Dean didn’t stop despite hearing the door but turned to you smiling, “Hey baby! Want to join us?”

   “Dean?” Sam was behind you dropping his gun as the blonde turned laughing still pressing back into Dean whose movements never faltered. “What the hell?”

    “Dean you never told me you were expecting company?” the blonde giggled. It was enough to make you sick as you stepped forward clocking Dean across the cheek with the handle of your gun. He fell as the woman screamed dragging her body up the bed wrapping the sheet around her.

    “Get the hell out,” you spit at the woman. She kept the sheet wrapped around her grabbing her clothes and was out of the room in no time. Sam had helped Dean set up as Dean rubbed his cheek looking at you apathetically.

    “Always good about ruining my fun Y/N. No need to act all jealous it was just sex.”

   “Ruining your fun? Jealous? You just cheated on me, Dean! Who was she?”

   Dean worked his jaw climbing to his feet, “She was a waitress and a part-time yoga instructor. It was just a quick screw sweetheart. It’s not personal I do love the extra cushion I have with you but sometimes a man just wants something,” his tongue catches his teeth with a tsk before finishing. “Small. Sometimes a man wants something small.”

   “Dean!” Sam warned but you just waved him off. Dean knew that was a sore subject with you. Your curvier frame had always made you feel uncomfortable in your skin, but he always reassures you that you were perfect to him.

   “How can you say that to me?”

   “I told you it meant nothing Y/N. It was just a quick lay and I was coming right back home to you,” Dean moved about the room pulling his clothes back on.

   “Well, it meant something to me, Dean. Sam ride back with your brother because I’m gone,” you turned leaving the room without another word as Sam chased after you. It was too late though you slammed the door on your car speeding away.

   Dean punched the wall watching your car disappear as it turned a corner. Sam turned on his brother shoving him against the wall, “How the hell could you do that to her? She loved you, Dean.”

   “I know,” Dean’s entire demeanor changes and Sam steps back looking at his brother in disbelief. Dean sat on the bed running his hands through his hair before pulling his boots on, “She wasn’t safe with me Sam. I had to make her leave for her safety. I hate myself enough for this.”

   “You cheated on her so that she would leave you. Then on top of the cheating, you poke fun at her body, which you know is a sensitive subject. Why?”

   “The Mark, Sam!” Dean shouts jumping to his feet right in his brother’s face. “It’s making me into a monster. I wake up every night from dreams where I’m killing her over and over. When I wake up I like the feeling and then I see her sleeping next to me and for a minute I imagine slipping my hands around her neck. I can’t stop Sam and I’m not going to put her at risk.”

    “Why didn’t you tell me about this? Or tell her? She would have understood but instead, you pull this. She’ll never come back, Dean. Can you live with that?”

   “If she’s alive then yes Sam I can. I won’t be the reason she dies,” Dean shoves past his brother. “Come on Sam.” Sam glares at his brother but follows just hoping you will be okay.   

   You drive through the night the images from the hotel replaying over and over in your head. How could Dean hurt you like that? And was it even Dean. That Mark was changing him and he just allowed himself to be controlled. You pulled over climbing out of the car circling it before rushing into the grass heaving through tears as you emptied your stomach. You stood up wiping your mouth and decided then what you needed to do. Get out of hunting and live the normal life. Get a job, find someone, and just do the nine to five thing. You climbed back into the car and pulled up your phone picking out the first city you had thought of.

  Two weeks from that day, thanks to a few tricks you’d learned from Charlie, you were moving into a small studio flat and starting a job in the secretary pool of a distinguished law firm. You updated your style to more chic looks, you changed your last name and hid away all your weapons except holy water and your angel blade. Sam had called you for a few days but you quickly tossed the phone and deleted all of your old email accounts. You met Will when his firm had a case against yours. He bought you a drink and dinner that Friday after an evening of dancing. One month in you said goodbye to you small studio and moved in with Will. He knew your heart had been broken and said it didn’t matter. He made you smile despite the green eyes and deep voice that still haunted your dreams. He wasn’t Dean, not your Dean, but he was yours.

##  **Now**

   “What happened to you?” you can’t hide the panic in your voice.

   Dean grins making you feel uneasy as he lifts up the sleeve of his maroon shirt showing off the Mark of Cain that is emitting an orange glow. You swallow remembering just how much you hated that little Mark. His hand quickly wraps around your throat pushing you back against the bed.

   “Don’t fucking touch her!” Will screams but Dean snarls up at him. 

   “Shut up this is between me and her. If you want to live you’ll keep it that way. Y/N, I’m new and improved, Princess. See I thought dumping you would make me feel better and for a minute it did kind of work. But then I died thanks to our old buddy Metatron,” your eyes widened in horror. Dean had died and you hadn’t been there for her, “Yep sweetheart I died. Angel blade went straight through my chest like butter. And when I woke up I felt better then I had in years, but something was missing.”

   “Your soul,” you spit out but his hand only tightens making you gasp your hands closing around his wrist but he’s too strong.

   “Relax, Y/N,” he looks at you like this is your doing and you drop your hands. Thankfully he stands back up letting you get a full breath of air before continuing his speech pacing the bedroom. “As I was saying. That missing piece was you. Everywhere I turned I saw reminders of you, every sweet pussy I stuck my dick in was nothing compared to yours. So I had Crowley track you down and I came to get you.”

   You watched him weary of every movement until he fell into the chair you had facing the bed, “So imagine my surprise when I finally find the love of my life. I follow her around a bit and she never once picks up on the fact she’s being followed. I mean for a hunter that’s just begging for some big bad to take you out. But worse than that was watching her play house with mouse over there. I watched you for a week playing normal Y/N and it was sad. I mean it made me sad, well, it would make me sad but that’s not the point. The point is I got jealous of this nobody!” Dean growls and is on his feet when he pulls something from the back of his jeans. It looks like the jawbone of an animal of some sort. That Sunday schooling pays off though when you connect the dots seeing how much brighter the Mark glows as he holds the blade.

   “Dean, please, I’ll go with you just leave Will alone. He’s a good man and he loves me. Please,” you plead hands clasped in prayer hoping some part of your Dean is still in there.

    Dean throws his head back in laughter before righting himself pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, “Ah, what is this a Lifetime movie, with your puppy dog eyes? Save them, sweetheart. I’m not going to kill your stooge, but you’re mine. Tonight you’re leaving and coming with me. You belong to me, Y/N.”

   “No, she doesn’t. Y/N just run,” Will seems to have gotten out of the ropes as he somehow leaps over you knocking Dean off balance. You don’t think just jumping to your feet pulling Will away from Dean. Without a second glance, you pulled Will after you and took off out of the room and down the stairs. You didn’t let yourself slow down or check on Will just that you were getting away from Dean. Your purse was on the counter and the angel blade was there.

   “Y/N, what’s happening?” Will pleaded as you rushed to your purse emptying the bag of its contents but finding the holy water and angel blade gone.

   “No, no, no,” you wail. “Where is it?”

   “Y/N, we need to go,” Will pleads grabbing his car keys. He looks half dead on his feet as his hand encloses around yours, “Baby he’s going to kill us come on.”

   “Now now,” a rich accented voice steps from the door leading to the garage. Crowley. Your angel blade rests in his hand as he smiles at you. “You’ve been quite a pain to locate Kitten.”

   “Crowley, please,” you know the plea rests on deaf ears. “Just let Will go.”

   “I don’t think so,” Dean’s voice makes you turn reaching for Will but it’s too late. “Bye Will.”

   “No!” you scream as Dean shoves the blade into Will’s chest and then pulls it back out. You wrap your arms around Will lowering him to the ground. Tears cloud your vision as you cradle his head pressing your hands to the wound as blood continues seeping out. Will tries to speak but his mouth is filled with blood already. “I’m so sorry, Will. I’m so sorry.”

   Will smiles reaching up, “I..it’s okay. I…I love.” Will’s eyes glaze over and his hand drops. You lean over and kiss his cheek.

   “You couldn’t even tell him you love him before the prick died. That’s sad,” Dean chuckles.

   “Fuck you, Dean Winchester! He was a good man just like you once were. What are you now? Huh? Crowley’s bitch!”

   He didn’t look bothered at your words just gazed at you unamused, “Are you done?”

   You scoff gently lowering Will to the ground closing his eyes and place a kiss on his cheek. You stand up looking down at the blood covering your hands and clothes. Anger boils in you as you look up and slap Dean across the face leaving a bloody handprint. He doesn’t look stunned at all just shrugs it off and sticks the blade in the back of his jeans.

   “My, my, Kitten does have claws,” Crowley comments reminding you he’s in the room.

   “I’m guessing you were the one following me at work?”

   “I just wanted to have a peek before you found your surprise.”

   “Dick.”

   “Okay, enough. Come on,” Dean’s large hand wraps around your bicep. “You’re getting the blood off you and we’re going.”

   You jerk away, “I’m not going anywhere with you. You killed him because you were jealous? Or is it that you just want to make me miserable? Congrats it worked. Now leave so I can call the police.”

    “The police? Have you gone mad?” Crowley sounds exasperated.

    “You always have to act like a damn child,” Dean grabs you wrapping his arm around your neck successfully putting you into a chokehold. Your nails dig into his arm as it grows harder to catch a breath. Dean squeezes again, “It’s going to be okay Princess. Everything is going to be perfect now.” It’s the last thing you hear before you lose consciousness.

##  **Then**

    “What I’m saying is that we get out of here and I show you how you should be treated?” the man is laying it on thick for you. At this point, you don’t remember his name although it doesn’t seem to bother him. He’s not your type and you can’t really remember his name, but it’s been awhile. Not to mention the man you do want between your thighs is hustling pool with his brother completely oblivious that you are a sexual being.

   “And how should I be treated?” you bite your lip giving him your best sultry gaze.

   The guy holds out his hand, “It’s better to show you than tell you.”

   “Touche!” you stand up taking his hand turning to leave but run into a solid mass looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.

   “And where are you off to?”

   “Excuse me but the lady and I were on our way out,” the guy pushes you protectively behind him. It’s cute although the look in Dean’s eyes is interesting. If you didn’t know any better you’d swear he was jealous. But that’s probably more wishful thinking than actuality.                   

   “I think the lady is going to come with me buddy,” Dean reaches into his pocket pulling out his FBI wallet showing off his badge.

   “Really dude?”

   “Yeah, really,” you wait for them to come to blows but your guy throws his hands up looking at you before snorting.

   “Whatever. Sorry sweetheart you’re not worth that much hustle,” you mouth drops but not before Dean draws back delivering a fist to his face. The man falls down and Dean tips off some money on the bar nodding to the bartender and takes your hand pulling you through the people.

   Dean turns before he gets to Baby, “Are you okay?”

    “Yeah, just some asshole. I was just looking for a quick lay. Nothing a little shower alone time won’t fix,” Dean chuckles.

    “I knew he was a dick that’s why I came over. He didn’t deserve to spend a minute with you.”

    “I don’t know Dean. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were jealous.”

    “I…what?” Dean stammered and if it was just a bit brighter you knew you’d see a tinge of red on his cheeks. He scratches the back of his head like he does when he’s nervous sometimes before he smiles, “I wasn’t not jealous.”

     “I think you like me, you wanna date me, love me and marry me,” you sing doing your best Sandra Bullock impersonation.

     “I hate that movie,” Dean whines but you silence him pressing your lips against his then stepping back. “You know what I think I love that movie now.”

     “No one can resist Sandra Bullock, Dean,” you giggle kissing him again allowing his arms to wrap around you. He holds you tight allowing the kiss to deepen until you both reluctantly part remembering oxygen is crucial, “And you never have to worry Dean. I’ve always been yours and I always will be.”

     “I like the sound of that.”

##  **Now**

    You stood with your back to the door staring out the window of the old asylum where Dean had left you. It was Crowley’s place so the room you were in had been remodeled to resemble a posh apartment. For a prison cell, it wasn’t too bad. It had been a month since Dean had killed Will and kidnapped you. He came and went bringing you presents not limited to books, clothes, and on rare occasions jewelry. You never spoke even if he tried usually leading to him stabbing the demon Crowley had guarding you and disappearing for a while.

    On rare occasions, you’d wake up at night to him spooning you from behind. He would be humming some sort of song and running his fingers through your hair. It made you ache for the old Dean, your Dean. But you knew better than giving into him. Your Dean may have still been in there but the part of him that was a demon had taken over.

    “Are you ever going to speak to me again?”

    Dean’s voice startles you but you don’t turn around. You can’t keep pretending that it isn’t getting harder to ignore him. A part of you hates yourself for it. Will’s dead because of you and his killer is the love of your life. He’s right behind you now and his arms snake around you his fingers entwine with yours. You want to push him away but it feels so good to be in his arms again. Closing your eyes lets you drift back to the night at the bar when Dean and you got together. Even after the cheating, the killing, and the fact he was a demon you still loved him. How fucked up was that?

   “I can hear the wheels turning. I’m still me and I admit I’ve made some mistakes,” he’s in your ear now. “But you’re mine Y/N. You’ve always been mine and you always will be. You said so yourself.”

   “Dean, you’re a demon. You’ve done nothing but hurt me since Cain gave you that Mark. What am I supposed to do?” you ask desperately wanting an answer.

   Dean turns you cupping your face, “I can make it go away. I might not be the Dean you remember, but I’m still me. Cheating on you and mocking you was a mistake. I’m stronger with you. Will would have never made you happy I could see that. Deep down you know that too.” You whimpered knowing he was right.

   “Even so he didn’t deserve to die.”

   “Maybe not, but it’s too late to change things. I can make you happy Princess. Just let me,” Dean’s lips ghost over yours and you know he’s won. Damn him but you could never say no to Dean Winchester.

    Dean picks you up carrying you to the bed practically throwing you down. You look up as he pulls some rope from the bedside table. His eyes are black now as he wraps the rope around each wrist tying you to the headboard. You swallow nervously but at the same time, you let him. It’s Dean you keep reminding yourself. Dean rips your pants and underwear off in a single motion before his mouth is on your core. Dean has always been orally fixated and you hate that you can’t run your hands through his hair, especially now that it’s grown out some.

    “Yes, Dean, God it feels so good,” you moan biting your lip as his tongue laps around your clit.

  “There’s no God here Princess,” Dean looks up at you with blackened eyes before he bites down on your thigh then returns to your clit his fingers joining him. You gasp and cry at the way Dean plays you pulling two orgasms out of you before he stands to kick off his jeans and pulls off his shirt.

   Dean climbs up onto the bed getting onto his knees spreading your legs so he can fit between them. His cock is hard and thick in his hand precome already beading on the tip. He winks his eyes still black as he presses into you. Dean doesn’t go slow instead finding a steady rhythm grabbing your sleep shirt down until your breasts are hanging out. His free hand cups one squeezing your nipple before sitting back thrusting harder.

   “Fuck Princess. Seeing those tits bounce while I fill up your greedy cunt is something else.”

   “Dean I’m close. Please harder,” you demand his lips twisting into a knowing grin.

    He doesn’t disappoint as he expression darkens his hips thrusting at an almost inhuman speed. You know he’s close and the beginnings of your own orgasm begin as you feel yourself starting to tighten. Dean’s thumb comes down hard rubbing your clit as he orders you to cum. You listen to him the added pressure too much crying out just as Dean pulls out and thick lines of Dean’s release cover your torso some even hitting your chin.

  “Look at my Princess covered in a demon’s cum. Look how far you’ve fallen,” Dean pulls your mouth to his kissing you roughly then bites down on your bottom lip so hard you taste blood.

   Dean reaches over grabbing the first blade when you struggle trying to pull away when you realize your wrists are still tied to the bed. You pull trying to get free to no avail, “Dean, what are you doing? Let me go.”

    He uses the blade to cut off the rest of your shirt before bringing the edge back and cuts into his wrist, “You’re mine Y/N. I think I’ve made that clear, but I want to make it clear to everyone.”

   “Dean?” you cry but when your mouth opens he shoves his wrist into your mouth with the cut in your open mouth. You thrash trying to pull away. You saw first hand what demon blood did to Sam and you’ve always considered him stronger than you. This is too much. You try to pull away but Dean’s wrist stays planted firmly in your mouth.

   “Drink it Y/N. Drink it now and everyone will fucking know who you belong to especially you. You won’t even look at another person because you’ll crave me so much. Now drink!”

   You close your eyes and suck at the wound as his blood fills your mouth. At first, you feel nothing and think it’s going to be okay when he pulls away. He sits up pushing out his tongue using the blade to cut down the muscle and then kisses you thrusting his tongue deep into your mouth. The second hit of his blood is a rush making you feel like you did when you tried pot for the first time. Dean pulls back standing up and slips his clothes back on.

   “I’m going to go get some food for you.”

   “Untie me, Dean. I won’t go anywhere. I can’t,” you feel dizzy and your wrists are really hurting.

   He pulls on a leather jacket running his hand through his hair, “No you’re going to stay right there. I’ll be back for another dose in a few hours with food as promised.”

   “Dean! Dean, you can leave me naked and tied up like this! Let me go!” you thrash against the binds even as the room spins.

   He laughs, “Maybe you missed the memo or the time we’ve been together.” Dean bends down kissing your forehead, “But you’re mine and I’ll do as I please. And right now as I please is leaving you tied up covered in cum and my blood burning through your body.”

   “Dean, please,” but he’s gone slamming the door behind him. You can’t focus to try and work the knots out with your teeth. Your senses seem to have gone into overdrive and you know it’s Dean’s demon blood racing through your body. Dean got his wish. You were his now and there was nothing you could do but give in.


End file.
